Under Sun, Wither
by amortentia
Summary: An unlikely partnership blooms between Haruno Sakura and the guarded elder Uchiha brother. What strength they find in each other might do even more than save themselves. Nonmass AU! M for violence. More warnings to come.


A/N: Hey folks. I'm feeling real sentimental seeing as this series has ended (honestly I haven't finished reading yet so no spoilers, but Spoiler Alert: I know there's some weird hetero ending that a lot of people hate. Unfortunate.) Anyway, I wanted to draw up a nice non-massacre story for ya, which throws basically every other tragic thing in the canon universe out the window. Sometimes it's fun to pretend that tragedy and pain don't have to be the only ways to grow and become better people. Lol

This is mainly going to be an exploration of Sakura and Itachi's relationship, because I love their dynamic. Sakura is not underaged. This is not following the canon storyline, so... Also throwing in some fluffy Sasuke/Naruto, because who doesn't love them together. (-':

Also, I don't have a beta or editor or anything, so please be gentle.

I do not own the series, just this interpretation! Nor do I own the fic image. Source below.

Cheers!

...

...

...

.

For the first time in weeks, Haruno Sakura was sleeping in.

Gentle light filtered in through her curtains, made of cotton so thin they barely fulfilled their purpose by mid-morning. Her bedroom faced east, so when the sun rose, so did she. She stretched out, humming happily and listening to soft chirps of birds outside. Judging by the amount of light, it was around 5am.

"Ah…"

Also for the first time in a long, long time, all of Team Seven was united and safe within Konoha's walls.

Two days ago, Sasuke had shown up at the hospital with lunch for Sakura when a loud, black and orange blob had come shooting across from the rooftops. Naruto, accompanied by a travel weary Jiraiya, was finally home from three years of intense training, and was more than a little enthusiastic to be reunited with his closest companions.

Though she was happy to see him and almost barely recognized him, Sakura swiftly delivered him a hard knock to his shoulder. She lamented her teammate for _not-even-THINKING-to-write-home-or-anything-you-idiot!,_ but then after a moment, wrapped him in a hug that surprised both of them. Sasuke just smirked and asked him how much time he wasted picking out his new wardrobe, which led to a petty street brawl broken up by the pinkette, and Naruto insisting they go to the training grounds right that moment so he could show him his new techniques.

Today was Sunday. After a brief training session with Kakashi to get reacquainted, Saturday night had been spent reminiscing, chatting, and learning about each other all over again. She couldn't deny her pride in having him back, and in knowing how strong the three of them had become.

After several hours of taking in each other's newly charged energy, they felt as if they hadn't even been separated. After all, fate had tied the three of them together for life.

Sasuke was being his usual reserved self and trying to play it cool, but even the talented, too-suave Uchiha had missed his best friend. Sakura could tell by his gentle teasing last night and how easily he let the sake creep a blush over his normally icy composure.

Naruto was surprised to learn his best companions had taken up having normal get togethers with stolen rice wine every once in a while to relax. They told him stories of going out with other members of their year and the trouble they got into (especially with Kiba) while he was gone. It was silly to think of coming home from training to evade the Akatsuki, back to his friends who, like himself, we're really just energetic teenagers looking to reach adulthood as quickly as possible. They spent the whole night together, finally ending with Sasuke walking the giggling Jinchuuriki home to his old apartment.

In all honesty, Sakura thought Naruto's return to Konoha was like the warm air of summer returning after a frost. Last night was the first time in a while that she had felt uplifted after a long shift at the hospital. The winds seemed to be changing.

She rolled over in bed, crossing her hands under her head. She let herself indulge in taking in every part of the morning; the slight throb in her temples, the softness of her hair in between her fingers, the glorious feel of stretching out under the soft cotton with the sun on her…

She thought momentarily of her teammates who, more than likely, ended up crashing together. She didn't know what Naruto was like as a drunk except for what she experienced last night, but if she knew him as well as she thought, she had an idea of how that went.

She giggled as she imagined the clumsy blonde convince a ruffled Sasuke to just stay over because walking home isn't safe at night and his house is _so_ far away. They were probably a comical mess of limbs and blankets and pillows right now.

Those two were like night and day, she thought. But they both possessed the same incredible power that the whole village seemed to marvel at. Thought she was trying to enjoy her morning, Sakura felt the same sinister creepings of self doubt invade her mind.

Even after her own rigorous training with Tsunade-sama in the past years, Sakura could not help comparing herself to her teammates. Saturday on the training grounds, the three of them challenged their sensei to another round with the infamous bells that hung them up years ago. Even though they worked together and accomplished their goal, playing up each other's strengths, Sakura wondered about her role in the group. Was she strong enough to compete with them? Did they value her place on the team? Was she still just… a hinderence?

 _That's stupid,_ Inner Sakura practically smacked her upside her own head. _You've worked so hard! Even Kakashi recognizes your prowess, and he's so reserved when it comes to praising his students._

Even with her physical strength and chakra control which surpassed both Naruto's and Sasuke's, and of course her unmatched medical jutsu, she felt lacking. The return of Naruto left her rolling around in bed that morning, wondering about her own strength.

 _Don't worry about those two, Sakura._ Kakashi had talked to her about this on multiple occasions, being nothing less than totally supportive of her. _Comparison is the death of happiness. Nothing you do compares to them, because your strength is in a league of it's own. Don't second guess yourself._

 _Hmm_. She wondered if her former sensei was honesty right. Yet how could she call herself as strong as them when she didn't even have her own unique jutsu yet? Both of them were so innovative and clever…

 _Yeah, but so are you,_ baka.

Was it pointless to question herself now when she normally didn't in actual combat? Had Tsunade put the same amount of effort into training her as Jirayia and Kakashi had done with Naruto and Sasuke?

 _No…_ She shook her head and glanced over at the curtained window, watching the dust mites lazily suspended in streams of light. _Shishou is not the one to blame. She put all her extra time and energy into my training, and she made sure it was thorough. How could you forget all those long nights spent with her scolding you every minute you even did so much as flinch in the wrong direction?_

 _No…_ She repeated to herself, _If anyone is to blame it's me, for not asking her to push me harder, or for not pushing_ myself _harder. Just like it's my fault I haven't created a unique jutsu._

She hated second guessing herself. She knew, rationally, that it was a waste of time, but she sometimes had a hard time shaking a sense of inferiority. It's not exactly easy being partnered up with a Uchiha genius and the kyuubi. Most of the time she was 99% confident of her skill, cunning, and pure hard work and determination. She didn't have the time to waste on that small sliver of self doubt during missions. But she had her moments… She imagined even Sasuke did, what with all that hard ass father of his…

 _I am strong. I am more than strong, actually. I am confident, assured, and capable. Fuck._

She rolled over on her side, letting the warm sun heat her tousled pink hair, the skin of her neck, her right shoulder blade. She allowed herself to drift off to sleep again. Today was her day off after all, and she planned to enjoy it, not berate herself over acute comparisons.

Or at least, that's what she told herself. Some time shortly after that however, a loud pair of footsteps came rushing up the stairs of her building and sounded suspiciously like they were headed for her door. She groaned, recognizing a flaring chakra signal.

"Not a moment's peace around her, I swear to Kami…"

She was rolling over and covering her eyes with her forearm when Naruto burst into her (unlocked?) apartment and practically yelled right in her ear.

"Sa-ku-ra- chaaaaaaaan!" He yelled, over protests of 'I hear you, _baka_! Quit yelling!'

He tousled her hair was he stood over her pajamaed body tangled up in white sheets.

"Hehe, you forgot to lock your door last night."

She groaned.

"Get up! Granny Tsunade says she has a mission for you that she wants you to get started on right away!"

"What?! Today's my day off from the hospital for the first time in weeks and she wants to send me on a mission?" She groaned into her bunched up pillow and told Naruto to please Kami go put some coffee in the machine so she could begin dealing with this cold-hearted betrayal (and slight hangover.)

"Honestly that woman is going to kill me…"

Naruto chuckled in the kitchen, mentioning how it was usually him com paining about the Gondaime, not her.

"How are you up already anyways? Last night really kicked my ass…"

Naruto poked his head out grinning.

"Oh c'mon Sakura-chan, you know me! My body burns that stuff off like, super fast. "

"Uh-huh," she snorted, "Is that why you were leaning all over Uchiha-teme last night, or did my eyes deceive me?"

"Oh, uh, that is… Well… Hehe… It's just that… Oi, Sakura-chan, don't be coy! So I got a little carried away, sue me!" He had his hand tucked behind his head and a grin plastered on his blushing whiskered face.

"Pfft. You were drunk as a blonde skunk. And I bet Sasuke loved that walk home, you, pathetically wasted, shoulder slung over his for support…"

Naruto had turned beet red, which she took as payback for his loud and ungraceful entrance. She laughed as he stuttered and told her to quit joking. _Hehe… those idiots._ She had her fun with them.

"You know, Sasuke practically pined for you while you were away training, Naruto-ch-"

He cut her off with another stream of _I-don't-know-what-you're-even-talking-about_ s and other flustered nonsense as steam seemed to blow out of his ears. Sakura laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"So are you coming or not?! Do you want me to wait outside?"

"Just go get me the coffee and then we can go. I need pants."

She pulled herself out of bed and over the the closet where she slid on some black shorts, her medic's apron, and threw on her traditional Haruno vest in favor of her blossom patterned pajama shirt. She was strapping on her boots when Naruto returned from the kitchen with a yellow mug that read "RAMEN ICHIRAKU, 30th ANNIVERSARY" in red lettering. Typical choice.

Draining the coffee mug and strapping on her kunai and medical pouch, she ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her hair, teeth, and splashed water on her face. Naruto was already impatiently tapping his foot and staring around with a squinty look on his face (still blushing as hard as a schoolgirl.) When they finally slipped out of her apartment and locked the door, Naruto began chattering away about his travels with Jiraiya.

Sakura glanced sideways at him and realized he was still blushing a little. She laughed to herself and put her arm through his.

...

"Oooooooooooi! Baa-chan! I brought Sakura-chan for you." Naruto drawled his greeting to a typically irritated Tsunade, who merely snarled and grumbled about his disrespect not just for his elders, but for his _superiors_. She straightened some papers on her desk and launched and empty sake cup (presumedly from last night? Jeez Tsuande-shishou…) at Naruto's head and told him to get out, and turned to address her student.

"Good morning Sakura. And before you open your mouth and blatantly disrespect _me_ , the Hokage, like your teammate here, please just listen."

Sakura closed her halfway protesting mouth as advised and stared grumpily ahead. Naruto, equally grumpily, exited the room and promised to meet Sakura for lunch later.

Tsunade stood, and took her trademark stance with her hands flat on her desk, giving Sakura an appraising eye.

"Now, I know that you've been incredibly busy with the hospital, and I just want you to know how proud I am of you in your training. You've come a long way, and I wouldn't be summoning you on your day off if I didn't have a good reason. You know this."

Sakura nodded, feeling that whatever situation had arisen must be grim. Tsunade crossed her arms and continued.

"You've been practically running that place with Shizune while I've been dealing with some diplomacy issues, as you know… She tells me you have been studying in your off time and keeping up with a rigorous training schedule nightly."

Nodding again, she was happy to know she was being watched. She really was working hard lately, and it felt good to be noticed.

"Well, as a reward for your diligence, I'm taking you off your duties at the hospital."

 _Wait_. The air seemed to leave her body.

"What?!" Sakura was confused. The hospital was were the majority of her motivation came from. Aside from her legendary teammates and teachers, the hospital was the one place where she found inspiration and drive within _herself_. The work she did there was hard and grueling, but it was where she learned the most. And she spent so much time in the library there studying and practicing new medical justu that she could have been paying rent there! It was her second home…

"I… Shishou… How the hell is this a reward!? Is my training over?"

Tsunade almost rolled her eyes.

"I had a feeling that you would take this news harshly. It _is_ a reward, and no, your training with me is not finished, but I also haven't finished explaining. Please allow me to."

Just then, a figure appeared in a flash by the Hokage's window, and a gloved hand knocked politely on the glass.

"Ah, just on time." Tsuande-sama reached back and unlocked the window, allowing a masked ANBU member to slide in gracefully. He had a long, familiar black ponytail and wore a chained necklace. _Ah.. what could this mean? What did…_

"Itachi-san. Thank you for being punctual. Please take a seat."

Uchiha… Itachi? Sakura felt her body tense up as he took the seat next to her and removed his mask, nodding politely at her.

Sakura had met her teammates brother on a handful of occasions. He seemed to never be at their family's large compound, or was at least never in sight. Of all the times Sakura and Naruto had been invited to dinner by Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, he had eaten with them… maybe once? She remembered him as reserved, exceedingly polite, and somehow unnerving. He was a genius after all. He exceeded his little brother in almost every way, but was never arrogant or conceited like Sasuke could be.

The air around him seemed cooler and she almost wanted to pull away from him. He seemed intensely wrought with psychic pain despite his cool exterior. She must admit, he always intrigued her despite his unapproachable aura and mysterious personality. Even Ino had admitted to, quote, drooling over the entirety of Uchiha men, including Sasuke's freaky brother, unquote. Sakura never thought he was 'freaky' as Ino put it, just slightly unsettling. You could practically feel his power shift the air in any room he entered.

Cold, hard, mysterious… He was like iron and everyone else was bronze. She snapped out of her reminiscing just as her shishou began addressing the both of them.

"Itachi, you already know why you are here, of course. But Sakura… I called you here today because I want you to take a break from the hospital to focus more heavily on your training."

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. She wondered if her angst about her teammates was that palpable to her sensei.

"Uchiha Itachi is going to be taking you under his tutelage for the next several weeks, months, however long you two decide to work together. If it doesn't work out, I can find you someone else. But Itachi is the best of the best when it comes to genjutsu, which is why I've asked him to take a break from ANBU to instruct you."

Sakura was shocked. Genjutsu?

"Shishou, I-"

"Sakura, listen. I know you have carved out a routine at the hospital and are comfortable working and learning there. But you have yet to tap into your ability with genjutsu. Now granted, a lot has happened that led you to where you are, and it is partly my fault for letting you get this far without developing these skills."

Tsunade paced behind her desk, seeming a little far off. When she glanced back at her student though, her golden honey eyes held a precise energy that sent chills down Sakura's spine.

"Kakashi and Iruka both told me of your natural ability and skill with genjutsu, and since I myself am not exactly a genjutsu type, I wanted to hand this part of your training off to someone else. And as you know, politically speaking, Konoha is constantly putting out fires across the continent. Things are getting serious, and I'm going to be even busier in the coming months."

"I have not finished with your training yet, Sakura. I will always be your shishou, but I need you at your best, and soon. I expect you will be taking the exam for Jounin levels soon, and I even see your future extending into ANBU if you continue growing at the rate you are now."

Sakura was floored. Tsuande-sama, even less than Kakashi, almost never praised her work. Hearing this all at once, about her idealized trajectory for Sakura's life, was overwhelming. Was she serious? Her shishou's confidence in her made Inner Sakura scream with mirth.

"I… I won't let you down, Tsunade-sama."

"I know. I don't want you thinking I'm just passing you off because I'm busy. I've thought about this and it is the best decision I can make for you right now. Itachi has graciously accepted to take you under his wing, and you should know that nobody else has ever studied under him before. He has never accepted a teaching position at the academy, nor to take on a team of subordinates. Do not disappoint him either."

During all of this, Itachi was sitting expressionless in his chair, hands rested peacefully on his lap. He didn't even do so much as look at her sideways.

 _What could have convinced him to accept? Surely not my skill alone… Not if he hasn't ever done this in his what, 7 years of being ANBU level? He's only four or five years older than me, but he's already been in service as an A-rank shinobi for a decade. I bet he's even S-class level by now._

Sakura's inner monologue was cut short by her own realization that she was staring at him. Even thought he was looking at Tsunade, she felt like he was watching her.

"Do you have any questions? No? Then get going. You two should become acquainted and spend some time training together. In three weeks, I will assign you two a mission to gauge your growth and ability to use genjutsu in the field, Sakura. But this isn't me testing you for fun. I need more Konoha shinobi who excel in this area, and more exceptional Jounin level ninja in general."

Tsunade watched them both carefully, as if considering something private with herself.

"As my student, I expect you to excel, and you have done nothing else but that in the past. You are dismissed. Work hard."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura and Itachi said in unison. A shock spread down Sakura's spine at the moment, and bowed her head towards her master respectfully to hide her overwhelmed expression.

"Haruno-san, if you would please accompany me outside."

Itachi's cool voice broke her bereavement. To say this morning left her breathless was an understatement. She slowly rose to her feet; Itachi was already headed for the door.

Tsunade returned to her paperwork with a secret smile aimed at her pink-haired student, who caught her eye with a fervorous look.

 _Bring me honor as my student, Haruno._

Sakura turned on her heel and made to catch up with her new sensei.

* * *

A/N: Wooooo! I love writing. For real this time. I know I have kind of a bad track record with uploading stories and never finishing them, but I'm no longer in school and have more free time between work and life. Anyways, let me know what you think, as usual. I'm not great at intros. But I'm excited with where this is going! Much love everybody.

-amor

P.S.: Source for fic image: (pixiv, member id:2042472) Sakura is not actually pictured. Pretty sure that's a character from a KnB crossover. But we can just pretend it's her because... I mean... Cherry blossoms? Trust me, it's fine.


End file.
